Troublemaker
by monnaco
Summary: Donde Takeru es el alborotador del corazón de Daisuke.


**HEY! VOLVÍ! *le** **tiran piedras* bueno ya se, me fui y no volví jamás :'v PERO VUELVO CON TODO. y** **con un nuevo fanfic** **daikeru** **7u7r** **y estoy en el wordpad :'v si hay algo mal ya saben.**

El hecho de estar desnudo y lo único que te abrigue sea una camisa de verano al lado de la carretera ya era malo, pera estar así junto a alguien que esta desnudo es aún peor. Y que esa persona sea Takeru Takaishi hacía esa situación la peor de todas las posibles. Seguramente les daría una gripe a ambos, porque digamos que estar en ropa interior en invierno no es bueno para la salud. Creo.

—Bueno... mi hermano vendrá por nosotros.

Y agreguemos a la mala situación de Daisuke, el hecho de que Yamato le partiría la cara. Miro su celular, no tenía señal.

—¿Cómo lo llamaste? Yo no tengo señal—Takeru soltó una risa, señalando la pantalla del celular—Oh... esta en modo avión.

Se giro hacía Takeru, y vio como tiritaba de frío. Se vio a si mismo, miro su camisa, desabrigada pero una prenda de ropa. Lo miro otra vez, era parte de la personalidad de Daisuke ayudar a la gente.

—Toma, no quiero que te enfermes—dijo mientras le daba su camisa, y agregaba—tampoco quiero morir en manos de tu hermano si te agarra gripe o algo.  
Takeru se la puso, mientras miraba al suelo; estaba avergonzado. Los dos se miraron, y siguieron mirándose. Daisuke se arrastro hacía Takeru, y poso una mano en su hombro. Takeru cerró los ojos lentamente y...

—No te pases de listo, Motomiya.

Y antes de que nada pudiera pasar, estaba siendo agarrado del cabello por Yamato Ishida. El hermano mayor de Takeru Takaishi, su ex-novio de la preparatoria. Su ex-novio con quien casi se besa, su ex-novio con quién había tenido sexo estando borracho. Takeru Takaishi, su ex-novio al cual no podía olvidar.

—¡Y-Yamato! ¿No estabas lejos de aquí?—Takeru sentía su cara arder de la vergüenza—¡Dijiste que tardarías una hora!

Yamato rió frío, estaba enojado. Takeru palideció, viendo como su hermano seguía agarrando el cabello de Daisuke.

—Mira a quienes tenemos aquí... par de tortolitos—dijo Yamato—¿Quieren que los deje solos?

Daisuke se soltó de su agarre, enojado también. Si él quería pelear, iba a hacerlo.

—No metas a Takeru en esto, es mi culpa.

—¡Oh! Defendiendo a tu noviecita, que valiente eres Dai-.

Yamato cayó de cara al suelo, Sora sostenía lo que parecía ser un palo de amasar. Daisuke y Takeru la miraron, sorprendidos.

—Larga historia, solo esta borracho. Se saltó muchos semáforos y fue por un camino de pasto para llegar lo más rápido posible. Los demás nos están esperando en el hotel, suban.

Los dos subieron a la parte trasera de la camioneta. Sora subió a Yamato con dificultad al asiento del co-piloto y empezó a conducir.

—Así que... ¿ustedes dos...?

—¡N-No! Solo fue el... ambiente—negó Takeru.

Y aunque sonará a excusa, era la verdad. Se habían dejado llevar por el ambiente. El silencio incómodo se quedo todo el viaje devuelta al hotel. Cuando llegaron, el primero en bajar fue Daisuke; y sin siquiera despedirse, entro al hotel y fue hacía su habitación.

—¡Takeru está alojado aquí!

Hikari escupió su gaseosa, Ken y Miyako dejaron de besarse en la cama más lejana de la habitación, Taichi se ahogo con su propia saliva y Koushiro gritó desde la ducha.

—¡¿Qué!?

Daisuke empezó a contar la historia; desde que entro al bar y se encontró con él, cuando los dos se emborracharon y cuando despertaron fuera de la ciudad solamente en ropa interior.

—Eso explica que estés en ropa interior—dijo Hikari, limpiándose los labios.

Daisuke bajo la mirada, y ella tenía razón. Estaba en ropa interior.

 **—**

Luego de darse una ducha y vestirse, era hora de volver a Odaiba. Las vacaciones por navidad terminaban y pronto empezarían un nuevo semestre en la universidad. El viaje de vuelta se parecía al de ida, excluyendo el estado de animo de Daisuke.

Ya se encontraban en las puertas de la universidad, cuando Miko (la secretaria de su residencia) paró a Daisuke, diciendo que tenía que hablar con él.

—Señor Motomiya. Debo informarle que su compañero de cuarto ha perdido la beca.

—¿Minho perdió la beca?—grito sorprendido Daisuke, ese chico era muy inteligente para perderle así, de un día para el otro.

—Pero esa no es la única noticia. Ahora tiene un nuevo compañero de cuarto—dijo la mujer, acomodándose las gafas—su nuevo compañero de cuarto es...

 **—**

Daisuke estaba corriendo hacía su habitación, no era posible. No ahora, no a él. Rápidamente abrió la puerta, encontrándose con quien sería su nuevo compañero de cuarto.

—Hola... Daisuke.


End file.
